


Yours, Truly

by Puffinpastry



Series: Sugar Sick [3]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tallronica, mentions of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: He owns everything about Erik.His heart, his body, all the way to the breath in his lungs.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Sugar Sick [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Yours, Truly

The sun had set hours ago.

It was getting cold out.

The taverns and storefronts in Puerto Valor were starting to close up for the night with the small exception of a select few.

It had taken quite a while to make their way to the narrow and dark streets that wove their way between the main streets, but Eleven took to them naturally.

Erik followed at his heels.

The day had been blown away at the Casino, Eleven winning hand after hand at the poker tables, drawing a crowd.

Their companions had left not long after, trying and failing to convince Eleven to leave. It was too dangerous to bring so much attention to himself, there wasn’t anything there they needed, they had a goal to meet, a destination - but none of it worked.

Eleven had found a new vice, and not even Erik had been able to convince him to leave.

It wasn’t until they’d started receiving nasty looks from the staff that Eleven had left, just before anyone had the chance to accuse him of cheating.

But Eleven wasn’t finished.

His blood was still boiling, still itching for something new.

They walked past bars, past stands selling things Erik didn’t care to look too closely at, but Eleven just kept walking.

He had an idea, but of what Erik couldn’t begin to guess.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Veronica’s voice stopped them both dead in their tracks. The sound of her shoes on the stone as she caught up with them. 

Eleven was already facing her, but Erik took another moment to compose himself. “You’re the  _ Luminary _ ,” she hissed, voice low, “in case you’ve forgotten. We have places to be! If you keep frittering away all our time in casinos and whorehouses I don’t know how you expect to be ready to face the lord of shadows! And what are you planning on doing to that poor child, now?” Veronica asked, one finger pointing accusingly at Eleven, “You want to get him killed? I swear if you open that horrible wound back up and it gets infected - you don’t even  _ know  _ how hard Serena and I worked to keep him stable, after the shock set in with that horrible mark.”

“Erik was fine.” Eleven said, trying to sound final, “He could take it.” He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Veronica. He was enjoying his walk. Enjoying what he was planning-

“He most certainly was not!” Veronica scoffed at him, “When we found you the poor thing was already half-dead from shock! And then, you wouldn’t let us heal him! I sure hope you two never regret that thing because there is no healing it anymore.”

Erik was caught in the middle, completely unsure of what to do or say - Veronica nagging at Eleven  _ never  _ ended well for anyone. Why she thought it a good idea to do it here and now, he had no idea. “Eleven…” Erik held on to his arm, but didn’t know what to say. “We should go.”

Eleven ignored him. Erik saw the tendon in his jaw stand out as he grit his teeth against the fury. 

“ _ Eleven _ .” Erik begged, “Let’s just go.”

Eleven’s eyes darted to him, and Erik felt a chill from the rage he saw there. From the purple that had begun to bleed through.

Veronica was walking a thin line, and if it snapped, there wouldn’t be anything in the world Erik could do for her.

But Eleven controlled himself.

He jerked his arm away from Erik’s grip, spat at Veronica’s feet, and turned around, stalking back to the entrance to the alleyway.

“I just  _ don’t understand  _ him.” Veronica muttered at Eleven’s retreating form. Her voice was a mix of her frustration, and fear.

She came too close, and she knew it.

Erik hadn’t ever seen Eleven try to hold back like that, before.

He’d never  _ not  _ given in to his violent urges.

Actually seeing him have to, seeing the way he had clenched his jaw, the way his fists shook with his scarcely contained rage,  _ terrified  _ Erik more than perhaps anything else he’d done as of yet.

Veronica didn’t know when to stop. She didn’t know the kind of fire she was playing with.

“And you,” Veronica continued on, though her voice had replaced frustration with genuine concern. 

That was enough to draw Erik’s attention away from the mouth of the alleyway. “I don’t get it. You’re a good man, Erik. I don’t know what you have at stake that made you join him in the first place -“

_ No _ . Erik thought,  _ you don’t.  _

“- but you don’t need to follow him around like that. You don’t… you shouldn’t let him hurt you that way. All of us- Serena, Sylv, and I, we're here for you.”

Erik bit his lip. He glanced between Veronica and the way Eleven went- he could still catch up.

“You’re right,” He began, and she looked satisfied for a moment. Only a moment. “You don’t understand.”

Her frown was back. She tried to speak over him, but this time, this once, Erik wasn’t having it.  _ She doesn’t get it. She  _ can’t _ get it.  _ “Eleven… he’s everything.” He’s the key to the future, the light at the end of the tunnel, the beating of his heart. “To me. I-“ Erik’s voice shook, and he took a moment to let his nerves settle. “He can do  _ anything  _ he wants to me. I don’t expect you to understand. You- you have your sister. You have a home you can go back to. I… I  _ don’t. _ ” Flashes of gold in his mind. The cold, the night, unbearable loneliness, guilt that never left. “All I have is him.”

“Erik, you aren’t-“

Dull pain in his chest. But… not the dark pit that he’d come to know.

It had heat. It had  _ life _ . 

Erik lifted a hand and pressed it to the bandages that wound across his chest. The pain turned sharp. It took over. He welcomed it.

He had a place now. He had a future. This pain was proof of that. Just within his grasp, he would have the answer to all his problems, he would have a home again. His family, a  _ husband _ .

“You don’t understand.” Erik said again. “I… I’m  _ his _ . Every last bit of me.”

Veronica didn’t speak.

The pity in her eyes lit a flame of anger in Erik’s chest. That… he didn’t often feel more than the despair that clouded his whole life. The heat of it felt so  _ good _ . He understood Eleven, in this way. The rage, the bloodlust… 

He could nurture it. 

Let it grow.

Eleven would show him how, Erik was sure.

“Erik…” Veronica began again, holding out a hand. “Come with me, okay? We’ll figure something out.”

“You really don’t get it.” Erik said, not reaching back out. “You really…” He sighed, and turned to follow Eleven, paying Veronica no mind. He was wasting his time on her. He needed to get back to Eleven.

She wouldn’t follow.

Not if she knew what was good for her.

The alley was narrow, the path spiraling down to the beaches below.

There were plenty of doors and stairs leading away that Eleven may have taken, but Erik knew how he thought.

Eleven needed to get away now, away from crowds and prying eyes.

The beaches would be empty at this hour, or close to it.

If they were empty, Eleven would have some quiet to calm down.

If they weren’t… Well. It wouldn’t be too hard to dispose of a body right at the ocean.

The alley came to an end, wooden stairs heading down the rocks to meet at the low-tide shore. The waves were soft against the sands, quiet. Empty.

There was no tinge of blood-scent to the air.

Erik stepped away from the boards, and the next thing he knew, he’d been pulled into the shadow underneath one of Puerto Valor’s many beachside cafes, and pulled close to Eleven’s chest.

“I heard what you said to Veronica.” Eleven’s voice was loud in his ear. He felt the scrape of his fingernails as he ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Erik’s neck. “You sounded so mad… Such a lovely look on you. Did it feel good, to be angry? To tell her how you felt?”

“Yes,” Erik breathed, answering easily, simply. “It did.” There was no reason for him to hide the truth from Eleven. This was what he wanted.

Eleven let out a pleased hum, and Erik heard the buckle on the back of his chest plate only moments before it hit the sand.

Eleven’s hands were on his chest now, pressing on the bandage, bringing that wonderful white hot pain back to a head. “I’m so proud of you. You did so well… I think you’ve earned yourself a reward…” 

His hands dragged down Erik’ stomach, his nails digging in just enough to leave raised red marks in their tracks.

Erik’s hands came up to grasp at the wrists undoing the belts around his waist. He didn’t  _ want  _ Eleven to stop… 

But there was nearly no cover here. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to think that they’d be caught, late night or not. Puerto Valor didn’t seem to sleep.

Erik  _ really  _ didn’t want to have to make yet another prison break.

“We’ll get caught-“ 

“By who?” Eleven asked. “All the beach goers that aren’t here? The soldiers that are all drunk in town?” Erik stifled a gasp as teeth grazed over his throat.

“Maybe by whoever hears you and comes to see what’s wrong.”

“T-the inn is just a little up the road-“

“I don’t want to go to the inn.” Eleven growled, and the scarf tied around Erik’s waist was in his hands, “you know they’ll be waiting for us, wanting to know where we’ve been, what I’ve done to you.”

They didn’t understand.

Never had.

Erik said as much.

He could feel Eleven’s smile. “That’s right. They don’t. They don’t understand you. They don’t understand our love.” 

His words stuck.

No one understood. Even if Erik ever tried to explain it all, they wouldn’t listen.

He and Eleven, they were alone in the world together.

Erik let go of his wrists, and held his arms behind his back for Eleven to tie. He knew the drill by now. 

“Such a good boy.” Erik felt leather against his skin. “I knew this would be good armor for you… so many useful belts and ties.” His wrists were tied together, the belt tight enough to be uncomfortable. He’d have to work feeling back into his hands, after this.

“I’ve got something to try,” Eleven said, satisfied with the restraint, “I’ve been holding onto it for a while, something I think you’ll like.” 

He reached into his bag, and held his prize up in front of Erik’s chest.

Eleven was holding a collar.

Deep black leather and a shining silver buckle and D-ring, to which a short matching leash hung.

“You said you were mine…” Eleven’s voice sweet, “ _ Every last bit, _ you said. Do you think you could wear this for me? Just to show who owns you, just until the bandages can come off.”

Until the bandages… “You mean, outside? In public?” Erik has no problem putting it on for Eleven, but for others to see… He couldn’t tell if the idea was humiliating, or something so much more.

Eleven didn’t answer. He just waited.

Erik had a choice.

He was sure he could say no if he wanted…

But Eleven would be disappointed in him.

Erik didn’t want to be a part of any reason he’d be upset.

If Eleven was happy, so was he. So, Erik nodded, and waited.

The collar was tight against his throat, Eleven buckling it in a hole just a little too small, but it was not uncomfortable, like the belt around his wrists was.

“ _ Perfect. _ ” Eleven said, letting go of Erik with one last scrape against the edge of the bandage, turning Erik around for a good look.

The redness of his face, the scarf and chest plate discarded at his feet, the belts keeping his hands away, no longer keeping his pants from riding low on his hips…

Erik  _ loved  _ this, being something for Eleven to stare at, for him to dress up as he wanted to. He loved the smile that spread across Eleven’s face. 

Loved that this was all it took for him, as Erik shifted where he stood, drawing Eleven’s eyes further down…

The smile quickly turned predatory. The leash tugged Erik forward, and he followed without hesitation.

This is what Eleven wanted.

He needed no other reason.

Eleven had the least wrapped around one hand, holding it tight and keeping pressure on Erik’s throat.

The other pressed again to Erik’s chest, and he watched as the stark white began to grow a light pink again.

“I’ll need to make some adjustments to your armor after this heals.” Eleven said, leaning in close, “Everyone needs to be able to see…”

Another tug brought Erik’s neck forward, and Eleven’s teeth met in his shoulder.

Erik gasped out as the skin broke, Eleven wasting no time to get what he wanted from Erik.

“E-eleven-“ Erik needed him, always did - but he wasn’t being pushed down to the ground.

He wasn’t being bent over.

Instead Eleven was getting to his knees. 

Erik’s brain fought to keep up. He wasn’t, he  _ couldn’t  _ be-

Eleven could see the shock written on Erik’s face. “I said ‘reward,’ didn’t I?”

Without the scarves and belts Erik’s trousers hardly fit, and Eleven drew him out easily.

As Eleven’s breath ghosted over him, Erik moaned before anything even happened, already losing control just to the thought of what Eleven would do.

Eleven pulled on his collar, the leather pulling taut over his windpipe, cutting off his breath. “And who was scared of getting caught?” Eleven grinned up at him, “Stay quiet, or I might have to keep using this.” 

The pressure released, but as Eleven let go, the flat of his tongue ran from the base of Erik’s cock to the tip.

Erik’s hands struggled against their bonds. He wanted to knot his fingers through Eleven’s hair. He wanted to hold on and thrust into his mouth.

But he held still, fighting against the urge to move, letting Eleven reward him.

Wonton moans and choked off needy sounds escaped him no matter how hard Erik tried to suppress them.

Erik felt his hips begin to tremble, and he curled his toes in the sand.

He didn’t want to come yet - he wanted this moment to last.

The collar pulled tight against his throat again.

Eleven pulled away, replacing his mouth with his hand so he could speak. “Just listen to you,” his grip was so tight it was nearly painful. “You don’t really care if anyone hears, do you? You  _ want  _ them to.”

_ That wasn’t true! _ Erik wanted to protest, wanted to correct Eleven, but… 

The hand that held the leash let some of the pressure go, and Erik was able to get a good breath in.

Erik’s hips were stuttering against Eleven’s hold, the pain  _ so close  _ to being what he needed.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be paraded around outside, in nothing but your collar. You’d make such a good puppy for me.”

Erik could imagine it, on his hands and knees at Eleven’s side… People on the street gawking at the sight.

The pressure on his throat released, and with the sudden rush of oxygen, he came into Eleven’s fist with a harsh cry.

With stars blinking in the corners of his eyes, and his legs unwilling to keep him upright any longer, Erik nearly fell, his descent to the sand made smoother with Eleven’s help.

Erik felt his hands be released, and the leash unlatched from his collar.

“Good boy,” Eleven praised him, using his discarded scarf to mop up the mess and blood from his hands.

It was fine.

He could always make another if it didn’t wash out.

“So good for me.” Erik’s heart burst with pride at Eleven’s continued murmured praise.

This was all he needed, Erik decided as Eleven ran his hand through his short blue spikes. All he wanted.

Coddled and held close, a place in the world where he was loved.

But all too soon, Eleven was moving.

“Wait,” Erik stopped Eleven from getting up with a hand on his thigh, “What about you?”

Eleven took the sight of him in, a visible ring hiding away just under the collar, blood on his shoulder, and almost completely exposed to the night air.

“I’m fine,” he said, completely honest. Just knowing how far he’d taken Erik down with him, knowing that he had this partner, this pawn, this pet at his beck and call now and forever… What else could he possibly need? Eleven placed a hand on Erik’s head, smoothing down the unruly blue spikes. “This was about rewarding you.”

Erik all but climbed into Eleven’s lap. “P-please,” a blush high on his cheeks, he didn’t quite meet Eleven’s eyes, “I want to make you feel good, too.”

A real smile crossed Eleven’s face, and he settled back down onto the sand, letting his puppy undo the lacing of his pants.

Eleven really had struck gold with this one, hadn’t he?

Eleven could see Erik standing beside him on his throne.

Or, a new idea struck as Erik moved between his legs, maybe on the ground before his throne, a chain instead of a leash.

Right where he belonged.


End file.
